That time when
by VivaLaDoitsu
Summary: ... The Asians and the Nordics found out about Hong Kong and Iceland's relationship. AU where the Nations live in a block all together. Rating is because of dirty jokes and innuendos, please R&R if you feel like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ookay! This is a fanfic that could possibly be considered crack if wanted. I made it up with my friend Rolling-StargazeR, while I tried to distract her from finishing her homework, sorry Cris!**

**Don't forget this is an AU in which nations are nations but live in a block! My lovely beta reminded me to tell you guys that because not all of you have my mind and I am blabbering and I should really sop, shouldn't I? Hehe…**

**So, on with the story!**

**Title: **That time when…

**Chapter Title: **Nordics

**Pairings: **HongIce, slight DenNor, SuFin, mentions of UsUk

**Warnings: **Random crack, mentions of shonen-ai, mentions of people "getting it on", dirty jokes, use of bad language, repeated words to begin sentence and I think that's all.

**Written by: **The-Laughing-Bluebird

**Beta'd by: **Rolling-StargazeR

**Word count: **1,147 words (sorry if it's short).

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Hetalia, therefore aliens.

**A/N: Also, the narrator is the one speaking, so try to feel as if a friend (in this case me) is telling you the story**

Hello children! Gather 'round and I'll tell you about that time when the families of Hong Kong and Iceland discovered the two were in a relationship!

Now, now! Everyone can listen, come here!

Okay, so you know who the Nordics are, right? Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden and Finland, good! Someone has done their homework, oh, and also, Sealand is staying with them for a while, but don't mind him, he's too young to understand what the hell is going on here.

So, imagine a normal morning in the Nordic's house! Is that too weird to think? Well, I'll paint it for you! All the Nordics wake up late except for Finland and Norway. After the others have awoken there is usually a battle for the bathroom and believe me, whoever has been in the times when the Vikings existed would be able to tell you what happens whenever the Nordics fight for the goddamn bathroom. Of course, it is Finland who uses it first because Sweden and Denmark usually fight each other, Norway tries to kill Denmark too and Iceland just stands there asking himself how the heck he is related to these guys.

After that they have breakfast and while they go to the kitchen Finland notices Iceland is walking with a strange limp. Now, Finland here knows about _that _limp, having seen both Denmark and Norway walk like that quite a few times. Also, Finland knows it is because Iceland's boyfriend, Hong Kong (you know, that cute kid down the block who used to live with China but then went to live with England and now lives with China again? Yes? That one!), had been at home until late, Finland knows this because he saw Hong Kong leaving the house.

Iceland didn't mind anyone, eating normally as he would and rolling his eyes at Denmark's dirty remarks on everything Norway said, making said Scandinavian try to choke him and prompting Denmark to laugh. But of course, Iceland did get suspicious when he found Finland's eyes trained on him.

"So… Iceland" Finland looked at his plate, buttering his bread.

"Yes?"

"I heard some… noises last night"

To say Iceland wasn't shocked to hear this is like saying that tomatoes aren't red.

"Iceland-what? Noises-what?" Norway raised his eyes and looked at Finland, frowning a bit but not too much to seem like he cared.

"N-nothing!"

"Some noises coming from Iceland's room last night, didn't you hear them?"

"No, I didn't" Norway looked at Iceland.

"It's nothing" Iceland assured.

"And then I saw that adorable teenager… Hong Kong was it? Getting out of the house at say… 2 am?" Finland asked. He even checked the clock in his bedside table.

"Ooh! Ice is getting some, I didn't know that! Congrats buddy" Denmark raised his hand for a high five, which was never answered and he had to high five himself, doing a clap.

"You! Shut the fuck up! Don't interrupt me"

"Oh, come on Norge, let the kid have some fun"

"Excuse you, but getting raped is _not _fun"

"Wh-whoa! Who said anything about rape? I fully consented!" Iceland declared.

"So, you're not a virgin anymore?!" Norway now exploded, he commanded his troll to go and attack the Asian boy and looked right into Iceland's eyes.

"No! I'm still a virgin!" Iceland tried and failed to lie, he was now on the verge of yelling.

"Then what are you-" Norway was interrupted by Sealand, who had entered the room and was listening to every word he said.

"Papa, what's a virgin?"

"N'thn', go t' sleep" Sweden tried to say, blushing a bit at his protégée's comment.

"Su-san! I think it's time for you to give the talk to Iceland"

"If someone's giving him the talk then it should be me!" Norway declared.

"I-I don't want any talks!"

"Finl'nd, I d'n't want t'"

"Come on, Su-san, we have to teach him" Finland tried to pull Sweden by the arm, but let's remember Sweden and Finland, height-wise are like a building and a house (meaning he is way taller than Finland, but it's okay kids).

"Sve! Don't" Iceland blushed horribly.

"So, Ice! Who's got your v-card?" Denmark laughed.

"Denmark, I swear I will maim you"

"Relax, dude"

"I will kill you"

"He's old enough to know what he's doing"

"Denmark, you're sleeping in the couch for a whole year"

"NOT THE COUCH, PLEASE, I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS" Have you ever slept on a couch where you barely fit? Don't judge him!

And so, there was chaos in the Nordic household. Finland kept trying to convince Sweden to give Iceland the talk. Sweden remained calm on the outside whilst freaking out in his head and asking just why this was happening to him. Norway started to bomb Iceland with questions and at the same time yelled at Denmark. Denmark started a round of beer and made dirty remarks and comments such as "Oh, so you're the one that bottoms? Taking after Norway, then?" (This one specially got him a place not in the couch, but in the floor of Finland's and Sweden's room). Iceland kept shaking his head, refusing to say anything because he needed his goddamn privacy and Hong Kong would really freak if he said anything and Sealand just called Wy and Seborga and asked them what the hell meant Denmark with "a stick up his ass".

And so kids, that's what happened when the Nordics realized Iceland was getting it on with Hong Kong.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry if it's short, please review or favorite or laugh at this shit!**

**I will try to post the next 2 chapters, there's going to be the one with the Asians and then another one that is some sort of a bonus, not telling you what happens there though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! That made my day.**

**Also, it was pointed out to me that I had to establish a few things and I wanted to clarify some others:**

**Iceland and Hong Kong have been dating for 5 months and then **_**this **_**happened, the Nations live in a neighborhood (my mistake), I didn't knew limping was a sign of bad sex (really, it may seem stupid from me but I don't really know a lot about sex), the japanese suffixes, well, Sweden is Su-san in my head and I couldn't think of any other way to call him, also, this is humor, almost a parody and a lot of crack, therefore the narrator is like that.**

**Well, it's the Asians turn! It's the same day as the one with the Nordics by the way.**

**So, on with the story!**

**Title: **That time when…

**Chapter Title: **Asians

**Pairings: **HongIce

**Warnings: **Random crack, mentions of shonen-ai, mentions of people "getting it on", dirty jokes, use of bad language, repeated words to begin sentence and I think that's all.

**Written by: **The-Laughing-Bluebird

**Beta'd by: **Rolling-StargazeR

**Word count: **1,616

**Disclaimer: **I don't and will never own Hetalia and you all should be grateful of that.

**A/N: The POV is the Narrator's one like in the last one**

Okay, so here is the part with the Asians:

Well then, you guys would think that the Asians would wake up late and fight for the bathroom?

So, the Asians raise with the sun, you know, like at 5:30 am or so? Then China, being the oldest one takes them to the backyard to practice yoga in the morning, the oldest nation was always devoted to being fit and healthy. Yep, the guy that delivers the newspapers (Seborga) gets really creeped out at the weird "aiyaa" sounds that come from the backyard!

So, after a nice session of routine-exercises they all enter the room, dispose of their shoes and place numbers in a bowl, afterwards they each draw out a number and that's the order for using the bathroom this week. It's pretty simple and considering how they're all good in martial arts no one dares to cheat (Too bad for the ones that drank too much water last night). Of course, this only applies to when they're all in the same house.

After showering and dressing up they all went to eat the delicious breakfast made by Japan while they were changing. Hong Kong and South Korea were trying to make a competition of how high they could pile up their food without it falling down, Vietnam and Taiwan were chatting happily about a drama they (Taiwan) had been watching last night, Japan and Macau were discussing heavily about a world meeting and China just stared at Hong Kong.

This wasn't really weird, because the old man liked to analyze people, he would train his eyes in someone and they would not leave until someone snapped him out of his daydream.

After failing miserably at piling up dim sum, Hong Kong sat back into his chair and started drinking his tea. He was tired; after all, he had been up all night. He blushed a little when he thought of Iceland, but then he just shook his head and started talking to South Korea about the last videogame his country had released. South Korea just nodded enthusiastically while mouthing some coconut snowballs and stuck his tongue out when Taiwan made a disgusted noise.

"Ah, Hong Kong?" China called; his normally-peaceful face now had a frown on it.

"Yes?"

"At what time did you get home last night?"

"Uhm… 10 or so, why?" Hong Kong shrugged, he, of course, had prepared a whole alibi.

"Japan said you came at 3 am, are you lying to me, young man?" 'Fuck, okay, just try to stick to your alibi' Hong Kong thought.

"Ah, yes! It was because I met up with America in the library" Hong Kong said, trying to cover up his mistake, he still kept his nonchalant look. Of course, he knew he just had to stick to his story.

"Oh… and did you get any study? Because America is a very loud guy, aru" China said "we don't want you to end like someone here we won't look at" still, he pointedly stared at Japan, who only raised his eyes from his plate.

"Is there something about me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes! You and your yaoi and your yuri! I wouldn't want Hong Kong to end up like one of those pre-teens of those animes of yours!"

"Say, Boku no Piko?" Taiwan piped up, because she knew. Taiwan had once walked on Hong Kong and Iceland trying to 'get it on', and had been utterly shocked, but after bribing her to keep her mouth shut, Hong Kong had been in no danger.

"Yes! Exactly like that, aru!"

"Believe me, I do not wish anything bad to happen to him" Japan re-assured. He also knew, because Taiwan couldn't keep a secret to save her life, South Korea had reacted normally enough, but Japan had blushed and his nose had bled a little.

"Japan… is that blood?" the man touched his nostril and got up.

"I'll be back in a few"

"Anyways, Hong Kong! Tell me, what did you study?"

"Y'know, human resources… stuff like that"

"And why did you get home so late then? You have been studying human resources for the last three days, aru!"

"B-because America wanted me to walk him home, you know how he is about walking alone at night"

"And what did you do after that?"

"W-we kinda got lost, because he wasn't going to _his _house! H-he was going to England's"

"You know where England's house is, you used to go every afternoon when you were little!"

"Yeah! B-but he didn't, I suppose, or wasn't paying attention, we ended up at Russia's and had to walk for a while"

"But Ivan would've told me, aru"

"Ooh, he's suspecting" Vietnam muttered.

"Suspecting? What?"

"Nothing!" Hong Kong yelled, but it was drowned by a knock on the door. Macau got up to open it and was confronted with Norway's hideous mountain troll.

"Hong Kong?" the troll asked.

"I-in the d-dining r-room" Macau said, perplexed.

"Thanks" he entered the house and went to the place he had been told.

"Hong Kong?" he repeated. All the occupants pointed at the boy.

"Thank you" he said, Macau wondered about the thing, he had seen it once at a meeting and it had only been there to protect some Nordic guy from his brothers. Right now, it seemed to be really keen on trying to beat up Hong Kong.

Macau sighed, this was why he knew Hong Kong couldn't live alone.

"Hong Kong! Why is this thing attacking you?!" China yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?!" he snapped, trying to dodge the hits.

"It's Norway's troll! I saw it when we made research about the other countries with teacher!" Taiwan pointed out. China got up and walked to their phone while Macau and Japan helped Hong Kong.

"I told you already! I'm not a teacher!" China punched the numbers and was greeted by a fragile voice and a very loud chaos on the background.

"_Halló?_"

"Iceland, aru! Is your brother there?"

"_Who is this?"_

"China, aru"

"_O-okay! Norway, s-stop trying to kill Denmark! China's on the phone" _a loud yell was heard on the other side of the line and then a silent 'hello'.

"Norway! Why is there a troll attacking my brother?!" China's face was red with anger now.

"_Because your brother is dating my brother!"_

"What? Hong Kong isn't dating anyone!"

"_Yes he is! Finland heard them last night!"_

"This must be a mistake, aru! Hong Kong went to the library last night!" China yelled. Hong Kong had stopped fighting and was now blushing heavily.

"_Lies! __ He was here!"_

"Hong Kong! Is this true?!" brown eyes locked in his own and Hong Kong found himself unable to move. He was torn between denying it and accepting it.

"Shì" the boy muttered. China lowered his eyelids and hung up the phone. He glared at the mountain troll and proceeded to throw him out of the house. Then he pointed a finger to the boy.

"You"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to get angry!"

"Hong Kong, I am disappointed of you"

"I'm sorry"

"I'll tell England"

"Wa-what? No! Don't! That dude is going to, like, freak out!" but it was too late, China was already on the phone.

"_Who is this?" _

"England! It's China"

"_China, what do you want?"_

"England! It's terrible!"

"_Did something happen?"_

"Hong Kong is dating Iceland!"

"_Oh, that's good, the chap needed to get himself someone, now by-"_

"No! You don't understand, aru!"

"_Yes, I do. He's gay, we have nothing to talk about, good-bye" _England hung up the phone and China glared at it.

"That little bitch, aru! This is not over" he looked at Hong Kong, who was now being flanked by Japan and Macau.

"I know" was the only response heard by the boy as China stomped out of the messy dining room.

And so, that was the time when the Asians found out about Hong Kong and Iceland's relationship!

Hope you enjoyed this!

**A/N: Ah, this was a difficult one; I made my research about the correct way to use "aru"!**

**Well, the last chapter is a bonus one and I have to type it in yet, so expect it in a few weeks.**

**Reviews and follows and favorites are all appreciated! **

**Bye~**


End file.
